


An Ancient Cure

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from rubberglue <br/>Arthur/Gwen, a sleeping spell puts Arthur into a deep sleep and Gwen needs to break the spell</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ancient Cure

**An Ancient Cure**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin Gaius Uther  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 185  
 **Prompt from rubberglue**  
Arthur/Gwen, a sleeping spell puts Arthur into a deep sleep and Gwen needs to break the spell

 **An Ancient Cure**  
“You have to kiss him. It’s the only way to wake him up. He needs _true love’s_ kiss.” Merlin said.

“I'm going to just stroll into Council chambers and kiss him with everybody looking. I don't think so.” Gwen said. “Uther will execute me.”

“Gaius is going to examine him. He will clear the room first. You can slip in and do it then.” Merlin told her

“Fine.” Gwen sighed.

Gaius cleared the room for Merlin to bring Gwen in.

“This better work.” Gaius said.

“I know what I'm doing.” Merlin said.

Gwen leaned over and kissed Arthur. His eyes opened and they embraced.

“Arthur! Thank god! Gwen whispered. “I thought I lost you.”

“I was just dreaming of you.” Arthur whispered in her ear.

“All right now. Gwen, you need to go before we all get caught.” Gaius said.

Merlin hurried Gwen out and then opened the door for the King to come back in.

Uther smiled seeing his son sitting up. “Gaius, you healed him.”

“I used an ancient cure. He needs to stay away from spinning wheels in future.” Gaius said seriously.


End file.
